The Beginning is Somewhere
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sam and Bucky need a place to stay after Endgame. That somewhere is Sam's old house.


The Beginning is Somewhere

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sam and Bucky need a place to stay after Endgame. Somewhere is Sam's old house.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Uh huh…yes, I am going to visit you before I go, Sis. No, we don't go into retirement after we save the world. Yes…Yes…bummer, I know. No, I have no plans to see you yet. I promise soon. Okay? Sis…can we not bring that up over the phone? Yes…Yes…I promise to see my terrible niece and nephew when the cleanup is done. Don't get too happy. I am not coming around for babysitting duties," Sam said with laugh.

He came home to this.

God, he was home.

"Yes…you will get to meet my sidekick Bucky. Ouch! Man, she is right here! You want to talk to her. She will probably have a lot of questions for you. Hah! No…Yes…You are a walking headache…you know that right? That isn't funny. Yes…Yes…No…Don't you have a class to go to? Yes…okay…Yes, I love you too. And yes, I got Hulk autograph for you. Okay…Love you too. Bye," He said as he finally shut the cellphone.

He rubbed his shoulder and gave Bucky a look.

"I could have given you the phone."

"No thank you. Your sister sounds interesting."

"Wait until you meet my brother."

"I look forward to it?"

"Don't say that. You think my sister will ask a million questions…wait until you meet my brother."

Bucky gave him a look.

"Really?"

"My brother is a preacher."

He laughed when Bucky made a face and throw a twig at him.

"Dutifully noted."

He threw the twig back at Bucky.

"So….sidekick, ready to see what my home looked like? Beside, covered in years of dust and dead plants?"

"Home? You invited me to your home?"

"Yes…a home. I think that we need one right now."

-UTUTUTUT-

"So…what do you think?" He said as he turned around to face him. He watched as Bucky examined the living room. He didn't have much left. Steve looked like that he packed up most of his stuff but a few pictures here and there. A random vase still left in the corner. He needed to make a note to never let Steve pack again. But you know…It was strangely comforting and very disconnecting at the same time. A little voice inside his head screamed at him that this wasn't home. Instantly, he crashed the voice.

It was someplace to stay since their last home is a pile of rubble.

"It is very you."

He tilted his head and stared at Bucky.

"The boxes…or random vase that in the corner."

"Possible both," Bucky said cheekily.

"Ass. Help me find the silverware…hell…an air mattress for you to sleep on."

"What? Not going to be wonderful host?"

"Nah…you steal it and never give my bed back."

"Probably."

A small smile played on his face.

"While you do that…I am going to check what food I have. I know I have ramen somewhere or we can order pizza if it is open."

"I wonder how old it is."

"Ramen can last years…trust me."

"I know. Use it a few times myself," Bucky said.

He chuckled as he moved toward the kitchen.

The kitchen was just empty. Kind of creepy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bucky open up one of the boxes. He examined the kitchen again.

Now…where did he put the noodles?

And a radio.

Damn, this place needed some music. It was so damn quiet.

"Found bowls…and a toothbrush," Bucky said in confusion from the other room.

"Did you teach him how the pack? Because damn…"

"No…he does this when he is nervous. When I got shipped off, I found a tie and a golf ball in my bag."

He laughed.

"He wanted you to prepared for anything…"

"I know those golf courses are just drop onto of me," Bucky with a chuckle.

He opened a few cabinets and drawers. Empty.

"Nothing in here. It looks like pizza."

"Do you think that we can find the plates?"

"I suppose that we can use some napkins."

"If we can find them."

"Knowing Steve…they are probably in the vase or something," He said.

"….Or under the sink," Bucky said as he heard another box open.

"Do I ask?"

"Nah…Wait…I tell you over the pizza."

"Deal."

After about thirty minutes of digging through boxes, they did find the air mattress and some blankets.

"You know…thanks for this," Bucky said as he waved his hand.

He shrugged.

"It is nothing, man. I was kind of surprised that it was still here and in my name. I think that Steve was hoping…even five years that we would come back"

"The world changed."

"So did we."

Bucky tilted his head for a moment.

"It is no different than the military. We leave the world one way and we come back into another one."

Bucky nodded.

"So…what now?'

"We clean up this place. I don't know…maybe fight some bad guys."

"and aliens…"

"God, I wish that I could forget about the aliens."

"Rocket would be insulted."

"No, he will probably agree and steal your arm."

Bucky laughed.

"He could try. Before you fight anyone, you got to work on your stealth too," Bucky said with a grin.

"Man, I am stealthier than Steve."

"That isn't a high bar."

"Then are you going to try to teach me? Hell, are you going to try sneak on me?"

Bucky grinned.

Shit.

"No food for you then especially after I find my momma's chili recipe."

"Withholding food, Wilson."

"Only for you, Barnes."

"I bet that your momma will be disappointed."

"Only if I feed you ramen."

Bucky laughed. He fought back a grin.

"Well…I don't see ramen nor chili. So…someone has to order some pizza."

"What do you want?"

"I am not picky," Bucky said with a shrug.

"Okay…Cheese and Mushrooms and Everything pizza coming right up," He said as he took out his cellphone.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

He paused. He knew why Bucky said it…kept saying it. The world changed….Steve changed. Now, they are here.

Ready to see what the world has for them. What the world will throw at them. As much as he hated it, Bucky wouldn't be forgiven for what he has done. The world isn't kind to man who killed untold among of people. People don't forgive those type of things. Maybe, they should since he had no control over it.

It wasn't his fault.

The world doesn't give a fuck.

As for him, he was a black man carrying on a legacy.

People are going to flip their shit. Both good and bad.

Scary. Hell, yes.

Lonely.

No.

Never.

"No problem."

End

A/N: I started thinking on where Bucky and Sam would stay after Endgame. So, I came up with this fic. And I see?! I can write a friendship between these two. Although, I am totally working on the next chapter for my verse. I regret nothing. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
